


Unguarded Moment

by st_aurafina



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Harold knows when John is not sleeping easily.





	Unguarded Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta.

John usually falls asleep first, so Harold is still reading when John snaps awake from a nightmare. He doesn't cry out or thrash – Harold suspects John long since trained himself to wake silently – but Harold can tell. He couldn't work so close to John and not recognise his suffering. 

Harold shifts his book to one hand, slides an arm under John's shoulder. John curls in against Harold and gradually the barely-perceptible tension in his body eases. 

Soon, Harold feels John's eyelashes dip. He marks his page and turns out the light, still holding John. Sleep, when it comes, is peaceful.


End file.
